


Superpower Problems

by qieeezi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qieeezi/pseuds/qieeezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin's teleportation activates when his heartbeat gets too quick. This causes... problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a terrible [bonus gif](http://i.imgur.com/eaaQNHb.gif) to go with it.

Even though Jongin's power is mostly an evasive one, they'd figured out early enough how to use it to kill. Teleport behind someone, stab them in the back, teleport away. That doesn't mean that Jongin's power _isn't_ primarily evasive, still, and it doesn't mean that it won't kick in, automatically, when Jongin is in danger.  
  
The real problem, then, is not that Jongin teleports when he's in danger, but that Jongin's body doesn't have an exterior measure of danger, so instead it teleports when his heart beats too quickly. Not regular exercise quickly, but adrenaline pumping, fight or flight quickly.  
  
Which wouldn't be a problem, either, except that making love to Yixing, or kissing Yixing, or sometimes just seeing Yixing-- anything Yixing, really, sends his heart into overdrive. It used to come in handy, actually, when Jongin was still crushing hopelessly on him, hoping not to get caught. Mope in the corner, watch him do ordinary things like drink water or heal Lu Han with his lips, and then when Yixing turns and looks like he's about to catch him- bam, he's gone.   
  
He thinks he might have to blame himself for training his body into this response, because now that he's happily out of the corner and in a relationship with Yixing, it's still there. The first time they kiss, Yixing barely manages to slip him some tongue before he's gone in a flash, materializing up in a tree a few meters away. Yixing is bewildered, and doesn't notice Jongin there, which he supposes he should be thankful for. He teleports down sheepishly a few moments later, when he's sure Yixing isn't looking, forgetting in his haste to check for stray leaves or branches that might have caught in his hair.  
  
“Sorry, it just does that sometimes,” he mumbles as an excuse, embarrassed, and Yixing just smiles and shrugs and reaches up to brush the debris out of his hair.  
  
He’s usually good on kisses now, and after the first few times he’d gotten over his embarrassment and explained it to Yixing, so Yixing knows to expect it too. It doesn’t mean he’s _happy_ , when Jongin is in the middle of thrusting into him, and Yixing loops arms over his shoulders to kiss him—and then, with barely a warning, Jongin is gone.  
  
Jongin thinks he definitely has it worse, because while Yixing is left with an empty room, Jongin’s emergency teleportation is rather short-range, and tends to land him in the living room, or the kitchen, or the room that Baekhyun and Chanyeol and the rest all share. Butt naked, dripping hard, and sometimes still shallowly thrusting into the air if he doesn’t react quickly enough.   
  
Maybe he should be thankful it’s so embarrassing, because usually it’s enough to send him straight back into their room, and if any of the other members notice, they thankfully don’t mention it (well, most of them, anyways).   
  
Yixing will still be waiting there when Jongin shows up again at the foot of the bed, and if that dimple of his is mocking him Jongin tries to ignore it. Can’t get himself too flustered again, he thinks frustratedly, but Yixing doesn’t poke fun, just kisses his pouting lips until they’re even and coaxes him back into it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, the Lu Han version:

The problem with being Jongin's counterpart is that sometimes they switch places. Mid-sex. Lu Han definitely has the hardest life.  
  
The first time it happens Yixing actually shrieks. Or maybe it was Lu Han, but Lu Han is manly and doesn’t screech like a girl. (At least I don’t look like one, is Yixing’s childish retort, and sometimes Lu Han is tempted to keep going where Jongin left off just to see if he can get him quiet.) Instead, Lu Han, like the good best friend he is, promptly pulls out and rolls off the bed, covering his eyes in agony.  
  
“Ugh, gross, I’m never going to unsee that,” he groans.  
  
Yixing on the other hand has actually calmed down by now, and offers reasonably, “But you’ve already seen that before.” Well, maybe not Lu Han inside of himself. He twists his lips and adds, “Almost that,” then.  
  
“Urgh,” Lu Han replies, and continues to rub at his eyes.  
  
“It’s a good thing you’re smaller than Jongin,” Yixing adds, conversationally. “I’m kind of glad it was you and not, like, Yifan.”  
  
Lu Han sputters at that insult, and stops covering his eyes to stand up and punch Yixing in the arm. “I’m flaccid right now, okay! I’m supposed to be small.”  
  
“Okay,” Yixing says, dimpling at him.  
  
“And for the record, Yifan is tiny—” Lu Han protests, but right at that moment Jongin chooses to teleport back, and Lu Han is left stating his declaration to the contents of their moderately occupied living room.  
  
Chanyeol snorts and Baekhyun tries not to and Kris next to them looks angry enough to shoot flames.  
  
“Tie---ing his shoelace?” Lu Han tries, and quickly escapes to his room.


End file.
